Billdip – Bill's punishment
by Shelly508
Summary: Lately Dipper has grown tired of Bill pushing him around which leads them in a big fight. Dipper has crossed the line however and Bill decides to teach him some dicipline. / Yaoi, m/m, spanking, abuse and a little fluff.


Series: Gravity falls

Rating: 18+

Pairing: Billdip, Bill x Dipper so Male x Male/yaoi.

In this fiction Dipper is aged up and Bill has a human form.

Will contain: An angry Bill, spanking a distressed Dipper and some fluff.

Read at your own risk and most importantly: enjoy!

" _Pull down you pants._ " I was forced to stop my tantrum against Bill when he suddenly made that demand in such a cold voice. My eyes went wide in disbelief and my mouth hung open. It was not the first time he told me something like that. But he never told me to pull down my pants in such a way, especially not during a fight! I looked in that one eye of his to make sure he was serious right now. I knew I could always expect the unexpected from the dream demon and that I could never make out whenever he was just joking around or if he was completely serious. I had tried to figure him out before but that just had been hopeless so I opened my mouth to ask if he really was serious but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"I am not going to tell you a second time, Pinetree." He told me in a low and dangerous tone. I could see his eye glow red just a little and that was my queue that he was serious. I swallowed, not sure what I was going to expect. Unconsciously I had started looking down like a kid that was being punished for taking a cookie out of the cookie jar. … Was I going to get punished? I looked back up at Bill and I saw his patience was wearing thin. "Bill.. I-"

" _ **Dipper.**_ " He cut me off warningly as I tried to apologize and get away from the fate that was waiting for me but that tone he used just now told me enough; I knew he was really angry. He never called me by my name unless he was furious with me. _Did I cross the line?_ I swallowed and brought my shaking hands to my pants to unbutton it. I could practically feel Bill's eye burning on my hands and that did not make it any easier. I grew more and more nervous as I tried – but failed to get my trousers undone. I could hear Bill sigh as if he was irritated and walk closer to me. It probably was taking too long to his liking. I flinched when he touched my hands and I pulled them away when I realized he was going for the button of my trousers. I did not dare to look up at his face to see what he could be in any way thinking. It was not like I could know, after all he never showed his true intentions on his face.

"..." He scowled down at me and I could feel him glance down at me in that way, even without looking up at him I knew. He undid the button for me and pulled the zipper down carefully but that was it. His hands left me again and he crossed his arms. I knew he wanted me to do the rest myself. As if to humiliate me and it felt like the worst. Bill was so silent right now and I hated it. I wanted him to yell at me and tell me I was wrong instead of this.. this silent treatment I was getting. I knew I could no longer linger and I pulled down my pants like he told me to. They slid down my legs to fall on the ground around my ankles.

Bill kept staring at me and I had the feeling he was expecting me to take off my underwear as well. And the more time passed by I was more sure of that. Eventually I shook my head while looking down. He had seen me naked plenty of times but it kept being embarrassing for me. Being that exposed.. He could not make me do that right now. I unconsciously had grabbed the hem of my shirt and had been pulling it down in front of my underwear. I could not look Bill in the eye right now. I was already wishing I had not started yelling at him and instead just let him yell at me. But I had started growing a backbone lately starting to disobey him and tell him off instead of just swallowing his words like I usually would. I knew _that_ was the reason for him treating this fight differently than he normally would.

" _Fine then._ " Bill said finally breaking the silence and he grabbed one of my wrists to pull me closer. I practically fell forwards because my trousers were tangled around my ankles, making it impossible for me to take any normal steps but Bill caught me on his lap. I knew Bill was sitting down in the air, hovering just above the ground as if he was sitting on a chair. But that wasn't one of my biggest concerns right now, my heart had started racing the moment I realized that the position I was in was no accident. With my stomach over his lap and my ass high up in the air. Bill was not changing the position and I could feel the palm of his hand on my back to keep me in place. His other hand took the hem of my underwear and pulling it up so my ass cheeks were exposed to him. I could feel the thin fabric slide between my ass-cheeks and tighten around my manhood and balls. It hurt because Bill pulled it up enough so my ass was fully exposed to him. I let out a small whimper from the feeling and I could almost hear him chuckle in response to it. I trembled and paled in the realization that I was going to receive a spanking from Bill.

" **Bill- Bill please, I don't want this, anything but this- I am sorry I yelled at you I promise I will-** " I started protesting when I knew what he had planned for me but he cut me short when his hand came down hard on my ass, I flinched and let out a yelp. I did not expect it to come so soon. And while it was just one smack I could feel it tingle already. His hand stayed on the spot however and I bit back the rest of my sentence. When Bill seemed to be sure I was not going to speak anymore he spoke instead.

"Do you know _why_ I am punishing you, Pinetree?" He asked me way too calm to my liking. I could feel his hand rubbing over the spot he just hit while he waited for an answer. "Be-" My voice was trembling and I swallowed once to linger a moment longer before I answered him with a more steady voice. "Because I took something while you told me not to..?" I tried. That was the whole reason why we started this fight. It was really something small but I had been so fed up with Bill lately it almost felt like I was looking for something to fight about with Bill. And look where it got me.. "And..?" Bill urged me but I did not know what else he wanted me to say. Why else would he be punishing me? I tried to look at him but the palm on my back prevented me to completely turn and see his face. I shook my head. I really did not know what other reason Bill might have.

"Because you started calling me names.. Do you really think I am all that?" I barely remembered through my rage fit that I had been calling Bill names just before he told me to pull down my pants. Now the demon reminded me I looked back down at the ground ashamed and shook my head. I would never think all of that about Bill it had just been some things I told him in the heat of the moment. But Bill seemed to take them more seriously than just that and I felt guilt rising up right now. "Answer me properly." He told me and gave another smack against my behind much harder than the last one and I gave another yelp to it. Again I had not seen it coming and I shook my head a second time. "I-I did not mean them" I told Bill with a whimper coming from the back of my throat but for answering him properly I got a gently caress over my ass-cheeks. That one gentle caress did me well and while it did not soothe my buttocks it felt comforting. His hits had been hard without mercy and while it was just two of them they hurt a lot. Bill's leather gloves did not exactly make it better. It felt like I had been smacked with a leather belt because of that. Not like I knew how that felt and I did not care to find out either.

"Good." Bill said and I could feel his hand rise from my behind and now I knew that another one was coming, I tensed up and unconsciously held my breath. But the next hit that came down was much more gentler and surprisingly enough that overwhelmed me more; like he had just hit me with a cane or something. But it did not even feel anywhere near that. I let out a squeak and released the air I was holding in my lungs. I could feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks. What Bill was doing to me was not just physically it was mentally as well. I realized that later, the tears were proof of that. I felt guilty and I was crying because of that and because of the fight, not so much because of the pain he gave me. Bill knew exactly what he was doing to me and he did not stop there.

Then the real thing started. He brought down his hand fairly harder this time. I could feel the shock going through my body while I tensed up. The worst thing was he started talking in between his hits. Every word counted for one hit. I could barely follow his sentence and understand what he was saying because my attention went to his leather gloved hand that kept coming down on my ass which slowly became a red color.

"Then I.."

 _ **Smack. Smack.**_

 _"ah!"_

"Suggest."

 _ **Smack.**_

 _"Ow!"_

"You."

 _ **Smack.  
**_

" _Bill I-"_

"Remember. This."

 _ **Smack. Smack.**_

" **Please!"**

"Next time you decide to throw me a fit"

 _ **Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack!**_

By the time he was done with his sentence I was clamping down on his leg. I was already a sobbing mess and I could still feel his hand burning on my ass. He was not even being gently and what was even worse was that he kept hitting the exact same spot so all pain gathered there, making th next hit hurt worse than the previous one. The spot was tingling – throbbing even and burning in pain. I just hoped it would be over soon.

"You know, you are not supposed to _love_ this, Pinetree." His voice came, it sounded amused. What did he mean by that? I did not understand. I was _not_ loving this! Then I came down on me. Almost like a brick in the face. My face was flustered and not just because of the tears and the embarrassment. Blood had started flowing south and not just to color my ass-cheeks a lovely shade of red but also to make my manhood stand up proud and tall. Now I was aware of it, I could feel it hurt as well. My underwear around it tight because Bill had pulled it up earlier so he could expose my ass-cheeks without having to pull it down – I cursed myself for that.

I almost choked on my tears when realization hit me. Bill seemed to notice that and the palm on my back was removed and he pulled me up so I now straddled his lap.

"Shh, it's alright" He soothed me and wiped away the tears with his fingers. I knew how much he hated it if I ruined his clothes. Especially if it was with tears so panic overwhelmed me for just a second by the thought of him wiping away my tears with his gloves but he took it away by pressed a his lips against mine. It was warm, gently and everything I needed at the moment. I really loved his kisses, they always warmed me up inside. My fingers found his overcoat and I squeezed my hands shut with the fabric in between them. All fear and anger was forgotten and while my ass was still throbbing from the spanking I had received just a moment ago I felt happier than before. Bill seemed to notice that my tears had stopped because only then he gently bit down on my underlip. I knew what he wanted and complied without objection for once, opening my mouth so he could slip his tongue inside. It explored my mouth as if it set foot on new territory but I knew this feeling all too well. And I loved it. I was disappointed when he pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between our lips. The demon gave me a grin right then and I looked at him with hazed eyes wondering what the grin was for.

"I never would've guessed you were a masochist, Pinetree." He said teasingly before his hand slid down my chest towards my thighs and I swallowed. I wanted it so bad right now more than I normally would. "Let's help you with this now shall we?"


End file.
